


But I'd Rather Melt You

by Novaviis



Series: Watercolour [23]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaviis/pseuds/Novaviis
Summary: Christmas shopping has Dick and Wally reliving some old memories.[Or: Wally tries to settle an old score and fails spectacularly]





	But I'd Rather Melt You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a follow up to "Snowflakes Melt Too", so if you haven't already you can check that out out right [here](archiveofourown.org/works/12872040). 
> 
> I want to do more of these short snippets through out the years, just sweet moments, so let me know how you like this!

Dick adjusted the scarf around his neck as he stepped out onto the frigid Bludhaven street. Muttering a quick thanks to Wally for holding the door open, he adjusted the plastic bag strung around his arm and waited for his partner to fall back into step with him. They left the bright colours of the toy store's window display behind as, finally, after hours of shopping, they headed home.

“Alright, that knocks Dawn and Donny off the list,” Dick commented. They gotten the twins a pair of singing, light up teddy bears. Apparently they'd interact or something if they were put near each other, so he figured the toddlers would get a kick out of it. “That just leaves – what, Bruce?”

“Think so,” Wally grunted as he balanced a box under one arm. Bruce was always the last gift they bought, even back before Wally's – disappearance. The problem was trying to figure out what to buy a man who could buy anything for himself. “We could try to get the whole Wayne clan out to that skii lodge for a weekend after the New Year? Think he'd like that. I mean, he already owns it so he's not technically paying.”

“We'd probably have to get the boys to sign a contract saying they'd behave,” Dick chuckled. “We can pitch that, though. I know Tim and Cassie would probably be up for it, but it might take Jay and Damian some convincing. Might be nice.”

“Oh,” Wally perked up, “almost forgot, we've got to get something for the gift swap.” The West family did a gift swap game every Christmas, rather than all of the adults buying gifts for each other. Any couple participating would buy a generic gift and they would all trade and steal from each other in turns until everyone ended up with something. It was a bit chaotic, and everyone was usually a few glasses of wine in at that point, but it was fun. This was the first year that Wally and Dick were actually playing. Dick had been to the West family Christmas once before – again, before Wally's disappearance – but they hadn't really been included. Thankfully, at this point, most of Wally's family had warmed up to Dick. His father had, anyway, and though there were a few Aunts and Uncles that they were on uneven terms with, Dick and Wally felt a little more comfortable this year.

“Shit, right,” Dick cursed. “Uuuhhhh what about a Keurgig? People go nuts for those things.”

“Fine, but I'm totally stealing it,” Wally grinned.

Dick nudged him with his hip. “You can't leave with your own gift. That defeats the whole purpose.”

Wally nudged him right back. “Purpose schmurpose. Those things make Cinnabon flavoured coffee. There are no rules.”

Dick could only burst into laughter at that. Turning off the main street, they made their way through the older part of town. The roads were narrower hear, the towering buildings closer together, stretching from the old brick structures to high rises as they grew taller. The snow pilled up between the sidewalks and the roads wasn't a pristine white like when it had first fell. Grey with mud and the exhaust of passing cars, it wasn't exactly the picturesque scene of Keystone all those years ago. Dick wasn't sure if he consciously made that comparison or not, but he couldn't help let the memory take him in. In many ways, it was a lifetime ago.

Bludhaven, for all its faults, did have its own unique sort of charm this time of year. The residents put that much more effort into making their hometown festive, as if to distract from the rampant crime and social issues. Lights strung up in trees, tinsel candy canes hanging from the light posts, a Christmas tree in nearly every window – maybe it was overcompensating, but it was endearing nonetheless. Made him feel more than a little festive himself, to be honest. Once they got back to the apartment, maybe he and Wally could change into something ore comfortable, throw a holiday movie on, spend the night relaxi-

Snow hit the back of his neck. Dick stopped, turned around, and only narrowly dodged a second snow ball because he'd been expecting it. Surely enough, he found Wally standing several feet back, childish grin on his face, and snowball in hand. The box he'd been carrying was set to the side, leaning against a building along with a few other bags. Dick walked slowly to the same building, depositing his bags without letting his eyes stray from his assailant. Once unhindered, he stood up straight and backed up three steps.

A slow grin bloomed on Dick's face. “So, it's gonna be like that, huh?”

Wally smirked right back, tossing the snow ball up in the air to catch it again, “You know i- ah, shit,” and as soon as the snow ball came into contact with his palm, it crumbled.

Dick took that opportunity to leap into action. Grabbing a quick handful of snow, he packed it between his gloved before throwing a well aimed attack on his partner. Wally tried to doge, the snowball clipping his shoulder.

And just like that, they were two grown ass young men, cackling as they had a snow ball fight in the middle of the street. Diving for more ammunition, they resorted to throwing fistfuls of powder snow just for the sake of retaliation. Maybe it was childish. Maybe they were making idiots of themselves as they laughed and shouted through a haze of dirty snow, but who was going to tell them to stop? If nothing else, after all they'd been through, they deserved this – even if they really did look like idiots.

Dick managed to nail Wally twice in the chest before needing to reload. Wally recovered, brushing the snow dusting off his coat. Watching as Dick bent over to gather more ammunition, Wally seized the opportunity while he could. Quickly checking around to make sure no one was watching, Wally sped up to Dick, catching him from behind as his partner straightened up. The moment Dick stood and realized that Wally had vanished, the speedster grabbed him by the waist, spun him around, and kissed him. Dick's noise of surprise was muffled by Wally's greedy mouth, and he couldn't help but to drink it in with a muffled laugh of his own.

Dick seemed to get over it pretty quickly, anyway. His arms draped over Wally's shoulders, one hand coming up to thread through the hair on the back of his neck. Wally's arms tightened around Dick's waist, pulling him in closer, tongue swiping through his partner's soft lips. Corny as it was, the world around them really did seem to disappear, the two of them standing in a picturesque little snow globe, encased in crystal and preserved in his memory.

Dick promptly took the opportunity to shove his last snow ball down the back of Wally's coat. Wally pulled back with a comical yelp, dancing on the spot in an attempt to shake the snow out. Dick's laughter was loud, gross, and Wally was stupidly in love.

“Seriously? Again?” Wally panted.

Dick only shrugged, feigning nonchalance as he picked up his shopping bags again. “You started it.”

Wally's eyes narrowed. The battle was over, but the war was not. He picked up his own packages, still feeling ice water soak into the back of his shirt. “I am _so_ gonna get you back for that one of these days.”

Dick raised a brow. They fell into step next to each other again. “Is that a threat?”

“A promise.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> They???? Idiots. Hate them. Disgusting.
> 
> [「TWITTER」](https://twitter.com/novaviis) [「TUMBLR」](https://novaviis.tumblr.com)


End file.
